Detention
by Malformed Entity
Summary: one shot Zellphie fluff. Zell and Selphie are sent to detention together, tensions flare… and so does romance! Selphie's POV


Written for the Zellphie Revolution. 8/8/08.

Enjoy?

-

"Zell, you are _**unbelievable**_." I spoke loudly as Quistis wrote both me and him detention slips. I have been so happy for her when she got her license back after our crazy adventure, ya know, saving the world, but right now, I wish she just stayed a SeeD and nothing more. Not only was I incredibly angry at that point because Zell had gotten both of us in trouble, I was just shocked that Quistis, our own friend, would give us detention. I had _never _gotten one of these before, and as Quistis slapped the paper firmly into my hand, I felt it sting my fingertips.

"Thanks." Zell flashed his teeth at me, giving me two thumbs up. I immediately slapped my forehead with the yellow paper and scowled at the situation.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment!" I scoffed at his simplicity with everything. I was completely irritated that I was getting in trouble for something Zell had started. "You got me a detention!" I waved the slip in front of his face as he watched me, holding his hand out for his own slip of paper.

"I'll see you two at three o' clock. Don't be late." Quistis eyed both of us up and down with her authoritative tone. At that moment, I wanted to reach out and snatch her glasses off her face, just to piss her off, but I figured that would earn me a few more detentions so I kept my hands to my side. She tapped her watch, which told us that it was already a quarter before three and quickly turned on her heel, clacking her shoes into her class room.

"Hey, relax! I got one too." Zell craned his neck at me, shaking his head in unison with the waving detention slip he held in front of my face. I scowled again; I had never been this angry with Zell before.

"Ugh! Whatever." I blew him off, pushing his arm away from my face; dealing with him was more than I could handle at that moment. I quickly raced after Quistis; I just wanted to get the two miserable hours over with and pretend it never happened.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zell reached after me but caught only the air as I zipped into the classroom. He sighed heavily before dashing after me. I plopped onto a desk in the back, only leaving one row behind me as I smacked the freshly written slip onto the surface in front of me. He stopped shortly after he watched me collapse onto the desk and sighed again before deciding to take a seat right behind me. Quistis walked by to grab our slips, grinning softly at us and walking off to her desk in the front. "Selphie." He called out to me in a not-so-secretive-whisper.

I glanced up at our teacher and saw that Quistis was too busy typing away at her laptop to even notice us. I turned back to Zell and gave him a frown, receiving a concerned look in return. "What?" Zell's face softened as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Just… I-" He stumbled through his words, as if he had just dived headfirst into a jar of peanut butter. I repeated my glare and turned back to looking forward. I was still mad at he had gotten me a detention slip, and fifteen minutes before we would have been home free!

"I am so mad at you right now." I whispered at him without turning around. Getting me into detention was terrible, but it was the fact the he had cheated on my test that caused me to hate him even further.

"I didn't know Quistis paid that much attention to test answers…" I felt Zell lean into his desk to get closer to me. I fumed even more from his terrible excuse.

"You shouldn't have cheated at all!" I pushed my chair back and turned my entire body towards him, poking him in the forehead. "You could have warned me!"

"I-I'm sorry." Zell's eyes drooped as he pulled away from me and his face lowered down, he was obviously embarrassed. I studied him for a moment before turning back to my frontward position. His apology caught me off guard for a moment; he's always so idiotic and stubborn about things. I didn't give him a response. As far as I knew, he didn't deserve one yet. "I'm really really sorry." His tone was a lot more sincere this time; I felt the guilt permeate his words. I couldn't help but let my anger roll off of me immediately.

Zell has always been a great friend to me, and if he had asked me, I probably would have let him cheat off of my test anyway. I knew he would do almost anything for me, and it was the same coming from me. Still, I couldn't bring myself to say anything; I was still a little bitter about the situation. I wasn't exactly angry anymore, but I wasn't ready to just let him go.

"Selphie? Please, please don't be mad at me." Zell begged, cupping my shoulder with his gloved hand. I felt my coldness leave me as the bare tips of his fingers rested on my bare skin. I felt my body send the cold feelings from me in a series of goose bumps on my skin. It was a feeling I can barely describe because I had been hotheaded only moments before and somehow, the simple touch excused everything. I pressed my lips together and shrugged his hand off; I still was playing the role as the angry friend. I felt him sigh against the back of my neck; he must have been very close to me. I suddenly felt my body flush, and not the same way it had when I was angry. I had always noticed this slight feeling with him; it was a comfortable but at the same time, an unsettling feeling. "I don't know why I did it… You know I'm a total idiot, you know, not smart at all… and… you… you always ace the tests…so I figured…"

I felt a tinge of anger again, I couldn't believe he was using this as an excuse, and at the same time, I was offended that he had just called himself an idiot. No one but me calls my best friend an idiot, not even the idiot himself. But all in all, I didn't really think he was an idiot. Lazy, yes, but he was actually kind of smart with some things. "You're not as dumb as you think." I turned to him again, giving him no expression to read. He returned a reluctant grin, unsure what expression to give me. "Just dumb cuz you cheated… but you know, you could have just studied."

"I can't focus on this stuff! I can't even keep my eyes on the board for more than two minutes! It's impossible!" Zell threw his arms in the air in defeat, eyeing Quistis for a moment to see that his sudden movements hadn't excited her. I must have taken his glance the wrong way as if Zell had looked at her longingly. _That _threw me back a few inches in my chair.

"What? Too busy checking the teacher out?" I half-joked though I knew that there was absolutely no way Zell would even begin to think about Quistis that way. Zell's eyes grew to the size of his fists as he grimaced at the idea. The reaction gave me a slight feeling of relief.

"No way! That's just weird! I'm just too busy like day dreaming and stuff. The class is distracting." He rocked to the back of his chair and looked through the empty classroom as if recalling some exciting event I didn't remember.

"How is it distracting? It's just us two in the middle row and then a buncha nerds and Trepes in the front. It's an advance course, remember? There's only like six of us." I realized just how small our class was. Without Zell, I don't know how I would have survived it. I became fully engaged in our conversation, not really letting my anger bother me anymore as I twisted my body towards him some more.

"W-Well." Zell stumbled again; he immediately straightened up and looked around more frantically for an answer. "I don't know." His disconcerted reaction urged me to push him more for a better answer.

"What?" I studied the room with him, noticing the closed curtains and the plain walls. It was always like this; Quistis had a knack for making her advanced courses more intense by making it boring as hell. It struck me then that maybe someone else, besides Quistis, had his attention during class instead. I ran over the few students that sat in front of us. Three of them were boys, and the only girl was some quiet bookworm. I frowned at the thought of Zell taking interest in such a girl… unless… well… unless he was gay! I mean, the boys that sat in front of us weren't half bad. I giggled to myself before I broke out of my stream of thoughts, looking back at Zell again.

It looked as if he had forgotten that he was still under the spotlight, and I was still waiting for his response. "Well?" I pushed again.

He shrugged with his eyebrows before I gave him a raised brow, pushing him further. "Well…" He sighed sharply and gasped for a long breath before he let out quickly, "well, for one… it would help if you would stop using that shampoo you use. Like, what do you do, wash your hair right before just so you can torture me in class?" I literally pulled back suddenly from the comment. Not because it disgusted me, but because I was completely flattered, and unable to grasp the idea entirely.

"Huh?" I let out as a hiccup; I wanted him to elaborate. I felt my blood rushing; I wonder if I was pale or as red as a tomato. He quickly took my reaction as disapproval and shook his head, moving his chair back to get out of my way. "W-wait." I reached out and held his forearm. It twitched under my grasp, and he looked towards Quistis again before sitting back down. "What do you mean?"

Zell looked around, as if he didn't want to say anything to anyone who might be listening even though it was just the three of us in the room. "I'm saying…" He reluctantly started as he bobbed his head casually, as if he was saying everything matter-of-factly. "I can't concentrate when I'm around you." He fluttered his blonde eyelashes as a tint of red brushed his face. I tried to keep my composure as a smile threatened to burst at my lips.

"What? My shampoo smells bad? I'm too ugly for you to pay attention in class?" I slapped my hands onto my face to cover it, feeling my rushing blood boil pleasantly underneath the skin. I had an idea what he was saying but it didn't hurt to play dumb. He didn't seem to like my joking around and found it almost offensive though. I had never seen him so serious before.

He ran his gloved hand through his hair over and over, messing it up even more. "Seffie. You know exactly what I'm saying." He looked at me with his aqua blue eyes which begged for me to realize what he was saying. I finally let a grin on my face as I giggled softly. He looked away sheepishly and crossed his arms before turning into a stubborn statue. "Don't have to laugh." That comment made me giggle louder. I loved how clueless and offended he was, it made me want to squeeze him just to loosen him up.

"You're unbelievable…" I beamed at him, moving forward. I didn't know what I was going to do, kiss him maybe? Or a hug? All I knew was, he was making my heart skip beats and I couldn't help but move closer to him. The moment he saw that I was smiling, he knew that I approved of his awkward but still flattering comment. He leaned forward slowly, grinning to himself but never uncrossing his arms.

"Was that a compliment?" He finally said as I leaned further, unable to reach him just yet. Before I could answer, I realized that my chair was not fully against the front of his desk, and I was tipping over at an alarming rate. I couldn't even catch myself before I found myself crashing into the back of his computer and desk, and kicking my chair halfway across the room. Zell yelped, throwing the computer away from himself before crashing backwards himself. I could hear Quistis shout from her desk.

"What just happened?" The tall blonde teacher rushed to us, glaring at me as I awkwardly pulled myself up from the wreckage. I glanced at Zell, who was standing up in perfect sync as me. We grinned to ourselves as we blushed, our breaths catching up to us from our short lived moment. We immediately busted out into terrible fits of laughter. Quistis studied us and shook her head angrily. "That's it! Detention for the rest of the week!"

At that moment, I could have felt angry for getting more detentions, I could have been completely irritated for permanently marring my perfect record forever but instead, I continued to laugh until I simply smiled at Zell, who must have been thinking the same as me. _A week of detention with the two of us for a whole week…!?_

_**Freakin' awesome.**_

-

Haha, my last entry for the Zellphie Revolution that xSummonerYunax and I started. We thought it was about time saw more Zellphie fanfics around here. Maybe this small spark of fanfics will create a slightly larger fan base, and hopefully revive Zellphie fanfics!


End file.
